What Happens Next
by FuzzySlippers13
Summary: What happens when 13 year olds named Cara and Carol get into the DBZ world. And what is Cell gonna do? read to find out.
1. Smores and Clothes with holes

A/N this is the first chapter so far, the next one will be coming soon. Please review. This story is dedicated to Nisiyouri.  
  
**What Happens Next**  
  
"Hey, when are we gonna be their?" Asked Cara.  
  
"Uhh..........I don't know?" said Carol.  
  
"oh come on, give me a little clue because my feet are getting tired of walking up these cliffs."  
  
"well the map says that will be at the camp site in a little while."  
  
(A/n Cara has blonde hair with orange streaks, Cara also has hazel eyes and is about 5-1. Carol has brown hair and brown eyes and is about 5-2. now back to the story.)  
  
"hey were here! YaY!"  
  
"are you sure this is the camp ground Carol?"  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure, Look over their, I call dibs on the hammock." Carol runs over to the hammock and starts swinging around on it. "weee"  
  
"Ok I'll get my sleeping bag."  
  
"ok."  
  
It is about 10:30pm at night  
  
"Lets make some smores!"  
  
"Ok Cara, Hey I'll get the gram crackers from my bag"  
  
"I'll start roasting the marshmallows!"  
  
The 2 split up and gather what they have in their bags, Cara grabs 20 marshmallows and starts putting them on sticks and makes a marshmallow shish kabob. Carol starts gathering gram crackers up and grabs 5 chocolate bars from her bag and brings them over to the fire Cara made for the marshmallows.  
  
"the marshmallows are almost done!"  
  
"Hurray!" Carol starts dancing around the fire.  
  
"their done!"  
  
"cool!"  
  
So Carol and Cara start stuffing their faces with smores and by the time their done eating all the smores it's already midnight.  
  
"hey it's getting pretty late Cara, lets get some sleep."  
  
"1 question though."  
  
"yeah what is it?"  
  
"why didn't we bring a tent?"  
  
"uhh.........Hmmmm......I don't know?"  
  
"oh well, We just better hope that it doesn't rain.  
  
"uh huh"  
  
So Cara grabs her pj's and hides behind an oak tree to get changed and Carol grabs her pj's and hides behind a Maple tree.  
  
12:30 at night  
  
"well good night Cara!"  
  
"goodnight Carol!"  
  
So the 2 of them zonk out into a deep slumber.  
  
It is now morning.  
  
(starts to yawn and wipes eyes) hmm.....what time is it Cara. And why is everything around us different?"  
  
(Cara starts waking up) "I don't know? Hmmm.....Maybe were still sleeping?"  
  
(Carol pinches Cara's arm) "hey ouch, that hurt!" ( pinches Carol's arm)  
  
"well I guess were not sleeping Cara."  
  
"well lets look around a bit right after breakfast, ok?"  
  
"sure, but we only brought smores with us."  
  
"Well then smores it is!" said Cara.  
  
It is about 11:00  
  
"That was the best breakfast ever!" said Carol  
  
The two of them go behind their trees and get dressed  
  
"alright, so where to go to first."  
  
"hey Cara, maybe someone from the city can tell us what's happening."  
  
"alright lets go"  
  
The 2 of them grab their bags (which is full of smores and clothes) and head off to the City.  
  
At the City  
  
'hey, where is everyone?' thought Carol ' and why are their clothes with holes in them all around the ground?'  
  
The whole city is as deserted as a ghost town with not a trace of life except for Cara an Carol, some buildings are smashed and ruined and cars are tipped over and It seemed like their was an earth quake in this deserted town.  
  
"Nickey Town? Huh, I guess were in Nickey town Carol. Carol? Carol where did you go?"  
  
Cara starts looking down the street for Carol but theirs no trace of Carol in sight.  
  
"alright Carol, enough games, where are you!"  
  
Cara starts tip toeing down an alley way. She could hear her heart beat faster with every step she took. "Carol?" (silence) "ahhh" A little puppy jumps at Cara which makes her fall to the ground. "awww, hear puppy, come hear" the little golden retriever runs up to Cara and starts licking her face like crazy. "ha ha ha ok ok I give up, stop licking me ha hahahaha."  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOO" comes a voice down the alley way  
  
"ahhhhh" screams Cara. She grabs the puppy and backs up against a wall. " hahahahahahahaha I got ya really good Cara!" Carol comes out of the dark wearing a monster mask.  
  
"don't do that again. You scared me half to death!"  
  
"oh come on, wasn't it funny?"  
  
"for you it was, but not for me!"  
  
"ok I won't do that again, hey where did you get the puppy from?"  
  
"I found him hear all by itself so I'm gonna keep him."  
  
"Cool, I've always wanted a puppy, can I hold him? Please please!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
They walk out of the alley way and are back on the street where Carol is holding the puppy and Cara is looking around at everything.  
  
"uhh Carol"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"uh you still have that monster mask on."  
  
"yeah I know."  
  
"where did you get that mask anyways?"  
  
"I found it in the alley"  
  
"oh"  
  
The 3 of them (including the puppy) Start to walk deeper into the town where they see some more clothes scattered across the ground.  
  
"hey Cara, I guess someone must have got mad about the Clothes around hear or something"  
  
"but why would they poke holes in all the shirts?"  
  
"they must be psychos."  
  
"Hey lets go to another town, this one is boring."  
  
"yeah you're right"  
  
2:21 in the afternoon at the other town  
  
(bark) barks the dog  
  
"hey Carol we still haven't even named the dog yet?"  
  
"yeah, you're right, lets think of a name that describes him."  
  
So Cara and Carol set the dog down and see what he does.  
  
The dog does nothing but just scratches himself all over.  
  
"hey that's it Carol! His name Shall be Scratchy!"  
  
Then all of a sudden Scratchy starts barking and starts running away.  
  
"SCRATCHY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Cara and Carol yelled.  
  
So Cara and Carol start chasing Scratchy down the street until scratchy stops at a news channel building. Scratchy then starts scratching at the wall of the building.  
  
"hey Cara look! theirs people over their, maybe they will tell us what is going on!"  
  
"Alright, you ask the people while I go grab scratchy ok?"  
  
"ok!"  
  
"but take off that monster mask first, ok?"  
  
"O yeah, I forgot I had it on"  
  
So Carol takes off the monster mask and stuffs it in her bag.  
  
Then Cara runs for scratchy who is scratching the wall of the building while Carol is talking to the people.  
  
"hey mister, do you know what's going on around hear?"  
  
"Monster! Monster!" the guy yells.  
  
"Monster! Where? I don't see any monster around hear?"  
  
"It is inside the News building."  
  
"uhh is he the one that scattered the clothes?"  
  
"He is EVIL!" said the guy  
  
"ok thank you." Said Carol  
  
"Ok puppy, come hear!" said Cara  
  
"bark"  
  
Cara picks up the puppy and notices Carol walking towards her.  
  
"So Carol, you know what is up around hear?"  
  
"It's something about some guy that throws clothes around."  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"yeah, o which reminds me, the monster is in the News building."  
  
"lets go in after him and tell him not to throw clothes around!" yelled Cara.  
  
"YEAH"  
  
So Cara, Carol, and Scratchy march into the building to where the monster is to stop his terror.  
  
At the Clerk Desk  
  
"Hey ma'm do you know where the monster is?" said Cara in a polite manner.  
  
"huh wha-wa-what-d-d-di—did-y-----you------sa---sa---say?" said the lady.  
  
"Where is the Monster." Said Carol this time.  
  
The lady pointed up to the ceiling which meant the monster was on another floor.  
  
"ok, thank you, you hear that Cara. That means we half to stop him before he rips all the clothes apart."  
  
"This still doesn't make sense Carol?"  
  
"Of course it does, why would their be clothes scattered across the street?"  
  
"You do have a point Carol."  
  
"So lets go!"  
  
So the 3 of them run to the elevator with scratchy leading the way.  
  
Inside the Elevator  
  
"does this thing go any faster?" Said Carol stomping her foot.  
  
"I guess he must be at the top floor, AND WHY DOES EVERYTHING AROUND US LOOK DIFFERENT SINCE WE WOKE UP!"  
  
"oh yeah, I forgot about that, It is so like W.E.I.R.D."  
  
The elevator opens up and the 3 of them heard someone talking in the other room.  
  
"Hey I wonder who is in the other room?" asked Cara.  
  
"I bet ya that 'Monster' guy is in their."  
  
"How will we know who it is when we don't even know what he looks like?"  
  
"he'll probably say something that has to do with clothes."  
  
"yeah!"  
  
So Carol and Cara started crawling to the door the voice was coming from trying to make sure no one seen them and pressed their ears against the door.  
  
"Will be held 9 days from today at Area S.5 ,28 miles Northeast of Eastern City." Came a voice in there.  
  
"what is he talking about?" asked Carol.  
  
"I have no idea?"  
  
while the 2 were talking their was an explosion in the room the voice was coming from. Cara and Carol jumped with fright and backed away from the door.  
  
"ok when I count to 3 were gonna jump in their and tackle the guy, ok?" said Carol.  
  
"What! Are you crazy? We don't even know if this guy is more than 1. It could be a mob!" whispered Cara  
  
"1"  
  
"hey my shoe lace is untied."  
  
"2"  
  
"You're already on 2 already! Can you start over."  
  
"3"  
  
Carol shoves the door open and tackles the person by the door and pins the person to the ground.  
  
"Carol?" said Cara  
  
"Why are you doing this you MONSTER!" yelled Carol.  
  
"Carol?" said Cara once more.  
  
"No more ruining people's clothes!"  
  
"CAROL" yelled Cara.  
  
"huh what is it?"  
  
Cara points to a big whole in the side of the room where a 'thing' is flying away in the distance.  
  
"oh woops sorry." Said Carol scratching her hand behind her head.  
  
"what was that 'thing' flying away?" said Cara to the people in the room who looked petrified.  
  
"Yeah what was that?" said Carol  
  
"It wa-s CCCC--------Ceee---Ce-Ceeel----CELL!" said the person Carol tackled to the ground  
  
"hmm so his name is Cell eh, well I guess were gonna half to follow 'cell' and tell him to stop destroying clothes, come on Cara."  
  
Before anyone could say anything they were gone and out of the building, searching for Cell. 


	2. Introduction with Cell

A/N This is the 2nd chapter where Cara and Carol meet Cell. Please Review. Also I do not own DBZ.  
  
What Happens Next  
  
Outside of the news building  
  
"So the monster is at Area S.5 , 28 miles Northeast of Northern City?" said Cara  
  
"yep, that's what he said, Oh my Gosh! Where's Scratchy!"  
  
"He was in the News building the last time I saw him."  
  
Cara and Carol look around the News building until they notice scratchy with some old lady.  
  
"Oh Skittles, don't you ever run off like that!" said the old lady who was talking to the dog.  
  
"what? Is that your dog Ma'm?" said Cara.  
  
"what? Oh yes he is. Why?"  
  
"Ohhh. So you're the owner?" Said Carol.  
  
"Yes he is my dog."  
  
"well I guess will half to say goodbye so Scratchy Carol."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO! ILL MISS YOU SCRATCHY."  
  
Carol starts hugging the dog then Cara hugs the dog goodbye then the old lady and skittles walked off down the street. As soon as they were too far to even see them, Cara and Carol walked off to look for Cell.  
  
IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
  
"Are we their yet?!" said Carol  
  
"Were almost their!"  
  
"Good because my feet are starting to hurt"  
  
"We should have brought water bottles."  
  
"....."  
  
"Carol?"  
  
"I can't take this heat anymore!!!!!! Darn you Sun!"  
  
"It's getting really hot out. I'm feeling dizzy."  
  
Cara and Carol collapse to the ground from the heat and fall asleep from all the exhaustion.  
  
Hours later Cara wakes up and sees Carol still sleeping.  
  
"Carol wake up. We half to keep moving or else were gonna roast out here like CHICKEN!"  
  
Carol pops her eyes open and starts looking around.  
  
"Chicken? Where?"  
  
"I was just saying that we would roast out here like chicken!"  
  
"O I C"  
  
"Come on, lets keep on going."  
  
Cara and Carol continue walking through the middle of nowhere when they notice an igloo.  
  
"Cara look! It's an igloo! Were saved!"  
  
"Yeah you're right!"  
  
The two of them run over to the igloo but only see it disappear.  
  
"Cara what happen to the igloo! Come back igloo right now!"  
  
"Carol it was a mirage."  
  
"o man!"  
  
The two continue walking until they see a Tournament platform with 4 pillars up ahead.  
  
"Hey Cara is that a mirage also. Or is it REAL!"  
  
"Well theirs only one way to find out."  
  
Cara starts running towards the Tournament platform with Carol chasing right behind. When they finally reach the platform there is nobody their but the tournament ring and themselves.  
  
"Huh? Why would their be a tournament ring out here Carol?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh I have no clue."  
  
"I need a break. Lets sit down for a while."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Cara and Carol each pick a pillar and sit by it instead their in the shade.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Cell is flying towards his tournament arena where he'll be holding the Cell Games.  
  
' 10 days until the start of my Cell Games and I can finally beat Goku. Perfect!' thought Cell.  
  
Cell continued flying towards his ring, eager for his Cell games to be held in 10 days.  
  
At The Arena  
  
"I wonder where that clothes killer is?" said Cara  
  
"He could be anywhere in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"Whats that over their?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Carol points to the other side of the arena where she sees a huge puddle of water.  
  
"Carol its probably a mirage."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Carol runs towards the puddle and jumps in only to just be nothing at all but the marble floor.  
  
"Oww that hurt."  
  
"Told ya it was a mirage."  
  
"Everything is a mirage to you isn't it? Huh huh"  
  
"Carol are you feeling ok?"  
  
"O and I guess that thing flying towards us in the distance is a mirage also huh?"  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"That."  
  
Carol points to a glowing thing flying right towards them.  
  
"Uh Carol. I don't think that's a mirage."  
  
"O now you don't think it's a mirage."  
  
"I never said it was a mirage?"  
  
The 2 continued yelling at each other not realizing that Cell just landed down. starring at the 2 fighting each other.  
  
"ButtHole!"  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"Ugly!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Weirdo!"  
  
"ugh... TAKE THAT BACK!"  
  
"Make Me!"  
  
Carol tackles Cara and starts pulling on her hair making it turn into a cat fight.  
  
"Take that!!"  
  
The two stop fighting when they hear someone laughing hysterically behind them.  
  
The 2 stand up and stare at the 'Thing' that was laughing.  
  
"can I help you?" said Carol  
  
"Don't you mean can 'I' help you? You're at my arena." Said Cell.  
  
"O were sorry. We kind of got lost out here."  
  
"Why are you 2 even out here? Haven't you heard of the Tournament to decide earth's doom!" said cell.  
  
"No We haven't heard of you're tournament to decide earth's doom and we are looking for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone that tears up clothes and scatters it all over but we don't know what the person looks like who is doing it."  
  
"If you don't even know who the person looks like then why look at all?" said cell.  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Hey Carol can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Uh OK!"  
  
"Why does that guy look like a huge BUG!" whispered Cara.  
  
"I don't know? But he does have wings on his back. Also he's holding a tournament to decide earth's doom." Whispers Carol  
  
"I think that we should leave right now!" Whispers Cara  
  
"Why?" Whispered Carol  
  
"He seems fishy." Whispers Cara  
  
"fish? He eats fish?" Whispered Carol  
  
"No! it's a phrase!" Whispers Cara  
  
Cara and Carol turn to Cell to phase him.  
  
"Uh we half to leave right now sir so were just gonna go right Carol."  
  
"uh right."  
  
"Who ever said that I was gonna let you leave?" said Cell  
  
"Come on Carol lets get out of here." Whispered Cara in Carol's ear.  
  
Cara and Carol were about to walk off when a ki blast shot right past them. The 2 of them froze in their spot and turned to Cell.  
  
"When I say you're not leaving then you're not leaving." Said Cell  
  
"You're not my dad!" said Carol  
  
"Yeah and why do you want us here anyways?" said Cara  
  
"Well theirs nothing to do out here and I have 10 days until the tournament and you 2 are entertaining to watch." Said Cell  
  
"Well I guess were stuck here for 10 days Cara."  
  
Cell turns to Cara. "So you're name is Cara?" Cell turns to Carol. "what is you're name?"  
  
"Carol." Says Carol  
  
"What's you're name?" says Cara and Carol.  
  
"Well my name is Cell." Said Cell. 


	3. Candy and Smores equal hyper

A/N Well here is Ch 3. Hope ya like it. Also I do not own DBZ. And remember to review. .  
  
What Happens Next  
  
"So you're name is Cell eh." Said Cara.  
  
"Yes it is." Said Cell.  
  
Cell then went to the center of his ring and started to meditate.  
  
"What is he doing?" said Carol.  
  
"I think he's sleeping." Said Cara.  
  
"What do ya wanna do?"  
  
"You wanna make some smores?"  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
Cara and Carol grab their bags and empty it out on the ground then grab the smores stuff.  
  
"Alright Carol you go get the sticks while I go get the marshmallows and stuff set up."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Carol starts searching by the ring looking for some sticks while Cara is setting the smore stuff up.  
  
Just then Cell opens one eye and looks toward Cara and Carol curious of what they were doing.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Cell.  
  
"Making Smores!" says both of them.  
  
"Why?" says Cell.  
  
"Cause were hungry." Said Carol.  
  
Cell then closes his eyes again then starts to meditate once more.  
  
"Carol do ya have the sticks?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Carol dumps the sticks on the tournament ring and starts to make them into a little fire pit.  
  
"Yay." Says Cara.  
  
Carol then takes out a match from her bag and starts to light the wood.  
  
"Carol where did ya get that match from?"  
  
"I found it in Nikky Town."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
Then the wood started to catch on fire and smoke started coming out.  
  
"Yay lets go make some smores."  
  
The two of them grab a stick and put some marshmallows at the tip of each one.  
  
Cell sniffs the air and smells smoke then opens his eyes and turns to Cara and Carol and sees a fire on his tournament ring.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" says Cell.  
  
"Were making smores."  
  
"On my tournament ring!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cell then uses a ki blast and blasts the fire off of his ring.  
  
"Hey why did you do that for?" said Carol.  
  
"If you want to make 'smores' then make it off 'my' tournament ring!" said Cell.  
  
"Oh fine." Said Cara  
  
Cell then closes his eyes again and starts to meditate while Cara and Carol make another fire off of the tournament ring.  
  
"These smores sure look good." Said Cara.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
The marshmallows are done then they start to eat them with their chocolate and gram crackers.  
  
7:59 pm  
  
Cara and Carol were sitting down on the arena and watching Cell meditate.  
  
"Hey Cara didn't Cell want us to entertain him?"  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
"So what do ya think we should do?"  
  
"I got Candy in my bag."  
  
"I got Candy in my bag too!"  
  
Both of them start to open up the bag and find their candy and start to eat it.  
  
"I love pixi sticks! They make me hyper." Said Carol  
  
Carol starts purring all the pixi sticks in her mouth while Cara starts eating all her suckers and chocolate bars.  
  
Cell then opens his eyes and stares at Cara and Carol.  
  
"Are you two feeling ok?" said Cell  
  
Carol starts jumping up and down and starts running around the arena.  
  
"I'm Coo Coo for Co Co puffs!" says Carol.  
  
Cell stares wide eyed at their unusual behavior.  
  
"Alright you two settle down." Said Cell.  
  
Cara runs behind Cell and trys to jump on his back.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" said Cell.  
  
"Piggy Back ride!" said Cara.  
  
Carol starts to climb one of the pillars then jumps off of them screaming.  
  
Cell tries to get Cara off his back while Carol jumps off the Arena and starts doing laps around it.  
  
"I'm in the olypics." Says Carol.  
  
Cell manages to get Cara off his back then Cara starts to run around the arena with Carol.  
  
"I'm getting a head ache." Says Cell holding his head.  
  
"two more laps to go Cell!" screams Carol.  
  
Cell then looks by their bags and sees all the candy they have brought.  
  
"So this is the stuff that makes them so hyper." Said Cell.  
  
Cell then throws the candy up in the air then blows it all up with his ki blast.  
  
"I'm done running!" said Carol.  
  
Cara keeps on running around the arena.  
  
Carol then goes toward Cell.  
  
"Look what I can do?" says Carol.  
  
Carol starts doing a really silly dance.  
  
'this is gonna be a long night.' Thought Cell.  
  
Midnight  
  
Cell finally got them calmed down from them being so hyper and now Cell is in the middle of his ring meditating.  
  
"Hey Carol?"  
  
"Yeah Cara?"  
  
"Ya wanna play a game?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Uh I don't know?"  
  
"Lets ask Cell."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The 2 walk over to Cell who is meditating.  
  
"Uh Cell were bored." Says Cara.  
  
Cell opens his eyes and looks down at the 2 of them.  
  
"Go to sleep." Says Cell.  
  
"That's boring." Said Carol.  
  
"Well to bad." Said Cell.  
  
Cara and Carol walk to their bags and uses them like pillows and look up at the sky.  
  
"Eye spy with my little Eye something bright." Says Cara.  
  
"Uh the star?" Says Carol.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
The 2 then start to fall asleep.  
  
3:43 am  
  
Cell flies off of his arena and into the dark of night. Carol wakes up as soon as he leaves then she wakes up Cara.  
  
"He's gone." Said Carol.  
  
"Good." Says Cara.  
  
The two of them grab their pj's and hide behind the pillar to get changed. Then they go back to their bags and stare up at the sky once more.  
  
"Hey Cara."  
  
"Yeah Carol."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." 


	4. Time Out

A/N: Well here is ch 4! And thank you to all that reviewed.

. hope ya like this chapter.

What Happens Next 

The morning sun starts to rise over the horizon and the girls start to wake up.

"What time is it?" said Cara.

"It is 7:42 am and 48 seconds." Said Cell.

"Ohh." Said Cara.

"Does he have a watch?" whispered Carol to Cara.

"uhh probably."

"Hey Cell. I was wondering if you can give me something to eat cause I'm really hungry." Said Carol.

Cell then turned his head to look at the girls then he shot off to the sky.

"What was that about?" said Cara.

"I hope he left to get food cause I'm hungry!"

The two then grab their stuff and get dressed into their regular clothes. By the time they were done it started to get a little hotter out.

' Oh no, Here comes that darn heat again.' Thought Carol.

"So what do ya wanna do since he's still gone?" said Cara.

Carol then went into her bag and looked for her candy.

"Hey! Where is all my candy!." Said Carol.

"Huh? You're candy is gone?"

"Yeah! What happened to it all?"

"Maybe Cell ate it."

Cara then looked into her bag and noticed her candy was all gone also.

"Ok this isn't funny anymore, Where is all my candy." Said Cara.

The two then looked at each other then looked at the sky.

"Cell." The 2 of them said.

"Alright he isn't gonna get away with this Cara so we half to make him pay for what he has done to our precious candy, got that."

"Right."

"So were gonna scare him until he gives us our candy back."

"Yeah."

"And I still have that monster mask and that will freak him out, I hope."

"Yeah, but one question."

"Yeah what is it?"

"What am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna distract him while I creep up behind him, got it"

"That sounds like a good plan."

The two girls shook hands and waited for Cell to get back.

About a half hour later Cell was returning back to his Arena, unaware what awaited him with the girls plan to scare him to get their candy back.

"Hey their he is Carol."

"Act natural."

Cara and Carol started to talk about stuff.

"O yeah I just love toilet papper don't you Carol."

"Uh yeah. Toilet paper all the way."

Cell landed on his arena and stared at the two girls that were talking about toilet papper.

"Why are you talking about toilet paper?" said Cell.

"Uh because we feel like talking about it." Said Cara.

Cell gave them a weird look then handed them a bag.

"O yay food." Said Carol.

Carol went in the bag and started to dig around it until she found something she liked.

Talking with her mouth full. "Hey this is good. Where did you get this anyways?" Said Carol.

"A deserted town." Said Cell

Cell then went back to more meditating.

Cara and Carol finished up the food they were eating then looked toward where Cell was meditating.

"Ok Cara you know the plan."

"Yep."

Cara then walked up to where Cell was and was mimicking him with the exact pose he was in. Cell then opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" said Cell.

"What are you doing?" said Cara.

"Why are you doing that?" said Cell.

"Why are you doing that?" said Cara.

"Stop that."

"Stop that."

The two continued doing that while Carol was putting on her monster mast.

'Man this is gonna be good.' Thought Carol.

Carol then went to creep up behind Cell.

"If you don't stop copying me I'll." Said Cell.

"If you don't stop copying me I'll." Said Cara.

Carol then was right behind Cell.

"BOOOO!!!!" Screamed Carol.

Cell then just turned around normally and looked at what she was wearing on her head.

"Why are you wearing that?" said Cell.

"We know what you did to our Candy so you half to give it back." Said Carol.

"Candy? So this is what this is all about." Cell then started to chuckle.

"Give us our candy!" said Cara.

"You're not getting that candy back." Cell said.

Cara and Carol then walked away pouting.

"It isn't fair Carol. He probably ate the candy." Whispered Cara.

"Oh well, At least he gave us some food." Said Carol.

The two then started to watch Cell meditate again then they took a 'long' cat nap.

5:43 in the afternoon

The two began to wake up and noticed that Cell was still in the same position.

"Why does he do that?" said Cara.

"Who cares."

"It's all you're fault Carol."

"What did I do."

"You're the one that left the candy out."

"No it was you."

"You."

"You."

The two continued fighting until it started to have punching and kicking, oh and pulling hair.

Cell then heard all the noise so he opened his eyes and seen the 2 continue fighting. Cell couldn't help but laugh a little at the two fighting each other.

The fight started to get really serious so Cell had to say something.

"Ok you two stop it." Said Cell.

Cara and Carol didn't even listen but continued fighting.

"I said stop fighting." Said Cell a little louder this time yet the girls wouldn't listen.

Cell then walked over to the two and picked both up by the colar of the shirt.

"I said you both stop it." Said Cell in a mad of tone voice.

The two started to squirm around so Cell picked them up higher.

"that's it, go to you're corners." Said Cell.

The two went to opposite ends of the arena and sat down.

"Good." Said Cell so he continued meditating.

Around 9 o'clock at night the two were still in their corners from earlier.

'I guess I should say sorry to Cara. I was being a little mean.' Thought Carol.

'I should say sorry to Carol, I was being a little selfish.' Said Cara.

Cell then looked at the two in their corners then flew up into space hoping that he could trust them two to not kill each other. When Cell was out of site. The two went to the middle of the ring.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry." They both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry that I was being so mean, I guess the heat was getting to me." Said Carol.

"I'm sorry also, I guess the heat was getting to both of us." Said Cara.

The two then shook hands and were friends again. The two then grabbed their pj's and got changed. They then used their bags for pillows then went to sleep.

Around midnight Cell arrived back at the arena to see that they weren't fighting. Cell then went back to his usual routine which was meditating.


	5. Rain,Rain, Go Away

A/n: well here it is! The next chapter. Enjoy, and also remember to review and if you have any ideas for incoming chapters just let me know k.

What Happens Next The sun didn't shine today, today was a cloudy day, one of those grey days, and the girls started to wake up from their deep slumber. 

"morning already?" said Carol.

Carol looked around and noticed that Cell wasn't their.

'huh? I wonder where he went?' thought Carol.

Cara started to wake up from sleeping and also noticed that Cell was no where to be seen.

"Hey Carol, Do you know where Cell is?"

"No I don't but I hope he is getting some food cause I'm starving."

The two both grabbed their clothes and started to get changed. When they were finished getting changed they sat down and waited for Cell to get back.

Cell returned back in about a half hour with another bag in his hand.

'I hope that's food in their.' Thought Cara.

Cell landed down on the arena and Cara and Carol rushed toward him.

"What's in the bag?" said Carol.

Cell just gave them the bag and then went back to his usual routine which was meditating. Cara and Carol started to eat up their breakfast. By the time they were done it had gotten a lot cloudier and the sun couldn't be seen anymore.

"I hope it doesn't rain". Said Cara.

"It looks like its going to." Said Carol.

"Lets ask Cell, maybe he will know if its gonna rain."

"Good idea."

Cara and Carol ran towards Cell. Cell looked at the two girls and said "What do you want."

"Is it gonna rain today?" questioned Cara.

"Yes, It is" said Cell.

Just then it started to sprinkle a little bit with each drop falling down.

"Wow you're good at predicting the weather." Said Carol.

"I don't want to get rained on." Said Cara.

"Me either." Said Carol.

The rain started to come down at a fast rate. "That's it I've had it." Said Cara.

Cara went behind Cell and sat down pretzel style under his wings instead she wouldn't get rained on.

"Hey good idea." Said Carol.

Carol went under Cell's wings also and sat down. "Hey scoot over." Said Carol.

"What are you two doing!" said Cell.

"Getting out of the rain." Said Cara.

Cell just sighed and went back to meditating cause the rain didn't bother him.

"So now what do we do?" said Carol.

"I guess we'll half to wait for the rain to stop." Said Cara.

A while has went by and the rain was falling at a higher rate.

"What a boring day." Said Carol.

"I know what you mean." Said Cara.

Carol looked off to the side and noticed that mud was everywhere off the arena.

'now that looks like fun.' Thought Carol.

"Carol what are you thinking about?" said Cara.

Carol got up and ran towards the huge pile of mud and jumped in the mud.

"Weeeeee!" screamed Carol.

"Hey, that does look like fun." Said Cara.

Cara went towards the pile of mud Carol was in and also jumped in. Both of the girls were both covered head to toe in mud. Cell glanced over to where they were and his eyes bulged open to see how messy they were.

'O great, this is my lucky day.' Thought Cell.

"And what do you think you're doing?" said Cell.

"were playing in the mud." Said Cara.

"And why are you?" said Cell.

"Cause we feel like it." Said Cara.

"Come on in!" said Carol.

"I think not. Now get out of the mud!" said Cell.

"NO." said the two girls.

"YES." Said Cell.

"Weeee. I'm a piggy, oink oink." Said Carol while rolling around in the mud.

Cell was getting very aggravated with this so he walked to the ledge of the arena and looked at Cara and Carol.

"NOW. Get out of the mud." Said Cell in a mad tone of voice.

"Make me." Said Cara in a silly manor.

Carol then grabbed some mud and coped it in her hands and threw it at Cell. The mud landed on his face and the girls laughed hysterically. Cell wiped the mud from his face and was very pissed off.

"Alright. That's it, you are getting out of the mud!" said Cell.

"What it was just a joke, look at me, I'm covered in it." Said Carol.

Cara then got out of the mud and went onto his arena which left a trail of mud on it.

"Look at what you're doing!" said Cell.

"What? You told me to get out of the mud." Said Cara.

Carol then got out of the mud and went on the arena.

Cell was getting very frustrated with their behavior. Carol then went behind Cell and pushed him in the mud with the help of Cara.

Cell landed in the mud face first and made a huge 'SPLAT' and was covered in mud. The two girls laughed hysterically and Cell got up from the mud and looked at Cara and Carol with a very mad look on his face.

"Alright, That's it, I have had it with you two." Said Cell.

"O come on it was fun." Said Carol.

Cell then flew in the sky and powered up so that the mud was off him and then went onto his arena. Then all of a sudden the rain stopped and the night sky was beginning to show.

"Wow it's night time already." Said Cara.

Cara and Carol cleaned themselves up and then plopped on their bags that they used as pillows and went to sleep.

Cell just starred dumbfounded at them and was mad yet happy that they finally went to sleep. Since that was taken care of he went to meditating for the rest of the night.


	6. A day At the Beach

A/N: I hope this chapter isn't to short, but hear it is. CH 6. hurray. And remember to review.

**What Happens Next**

The next morning was one of those sticky hot days. The sun shining and nowhere to find shade at all.

"Boy is it hot out." Carol said while stretching .

"Uh huh." Said Cara.

Cell was gone, of course, getting them some food.

"Hmmm, Hey carol, do you think Cell would take us to the ocean today?" Cara said while looking at her clothes which were still covered in mud along with bits of chunks of mud in her hair.

"I hope so." Carol said now looking at herself and seeing how muddy she was.

About a half hour later Cell returned with a bag in his hand and the girls ran towards him and held out their hands. Cell just gave them the bag and went to meditating. The girls finished up their food and walked toward Cell.

"Can we go to the ocean?" both girls said.

Cell just opened his eyes and looked down at the two and noticed how muddy the two girls were. He thought for a minute and said "NO." then he went back to meditating.

"Please." Said Carol.

"No." said Cell.

"Pretty please?" said Cara.

"NO." said Cell.

Carol then whispered into Cara's ear and said "Lets drive him crazy, then he'll take us."

"Good thinking." Whispered Cara in Carol's ear.

The two girls then started to poke cell with their finger constantly. Cell opened his eyes and said "What are you doing!?"

"Were not gonna stop until you take us to the ocean." Said Carol.

Cell then couldn't take the constant poking.

"Alright, fine!, lets go." Said Cell.

"YAY." Said Cara.

Carol then jumped on Cell's back and wrapped her arms around cell's neck. "weeeeeee." Said Carol.

Cell just rolled his eyes and grabbed Cara in his arms and flew up into the sky. Then all of a sudden Cara and Carol started to scream really loud.

"Will you two be quiet." Said Cell

Cara stopped screaming and Carol started to choke Cell from grabbing to hard on his neck, Cell started to choke and started to fall towards the ground.

"Will you loosen up the grip!" said cell while choking.

Carol loosened it up a bit and Cell went back up in the air and flew toward the lake.

About a half hour later they were at the lake and Cell landed on the ground and unwrapped his arms around Cara. Carol jumped off his back and looked at the ocean. Then Cell took off to the air.

"Hey, where are you going?" said Cara.

Cell then landed on a high plateau and started to meditate.

"I guess he doesn't want to go swimming." Said Carol.

Carol then jumped in the ocean and started to swim around followed by Cara.

A couple hours past and they have been swimming around. Cell was still in the same spot he was in and the girls were now out far in the ocean.

"Ahh this is sure refreshing." Said Carol.

"Uh huh." Said Cara.

"So what do ya wanna do now?" said Carol.

The two stopped swimming around and just floated their. Then a shadow from under the water went towards them.

"What is that." Said Cara.

The shadow kept on moving closer and closer toward them at a higher rate.

"SHARK!" screamed Carol.

The two started to scream and the two started to swim away from the shark.

Cell opened his eyes from the scream and looked toward the ocean and seen the shark going towards Cara and Carol. Cell flew up in the air and flew towards where Cara, Carol, and the shark were.

The shark was gaining up fast on them and the girls started to panic.

The shark was about to bite Carol's leg when Cell punched the shark and killed it with Ki blasts. Cara and Carol stopped swimming and looked at Cell killing the shark.

"Hurray." They both said.

Cell was finished killing the sharks then looked at the girls and seen that they were not hurt.

"Wow that was cool." Said Cara.

"Were going, NOW." Said Cell.

Carol then jumped on cell's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok, I'm done swimming anyways." Said Carol.

Cell then picked up Cara and then flew up into the sky.

By the time they got back to the arena, it had grown dark out. Cell landed on the arena and let go of Cara. Carol jumped off his back then Cell started to meditate.

"Well that was the first time a shark tried to eat me." Said Cara.

"Same here." Said Carol.

Cara started to scratch her eyes and yawn followed by Carol.

"Lets call it a day." Said Cara.

"Good thinking." Said Carol.

The two then grabbed their bags they used as pillows and went to bed.

Cell then peeked his eye open and looked at the two and smiled then went back to meditating.


End file.
